The size and scale of MPLS-based IP networks and other IP networks, in general, continue to rapidly increase. Example reasons for the increases include fast growth of existing services, support for new and emerging services, and/or mergers and acquisitions. An example global MPLS-based IP network includes multiple United States networks and connectivity over most of the world including Canada, the Europe, Middle East and Africa (EMEA) region, the Asia Pacific (AP) region, and the Caribbean and Latin America (CALA) region.